Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Gilver2990
Summary: "Hemos caminado por estas calles solitarias, solo nosostros dos sabemos por que somos asi, nos nos importa la opinion de los demas, mientras caminamos solo nosotros dos viendo nuestro pasado como caia en pedazos.. Nuestros sueños que han sido rotos ahora son solo un recuerdo" Espero le den una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia n.n


_**BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS**_

__Hasta ahora ya no se me hace extraño que nos pregunten "¿Por qué roban?", bueno es sencillo desde que yo recuerdo fue lo primero que aprendimos a hacer solo éramos un par de niños que no tenían padres e vivían en la calle, no cuento esto para dar lastima si no porque la estúpida gente de nuestro alrededor nos critican ¿Cuál es su razón? A su punto de vista somos unos malnacidos rateros que roban sin considerar si otras personas necesitan esas cosas o no; ¡Si tan solo supieran! También nosotros hace años lo llegamos a pensar y eso fue al diablo en como los demás nos trataban, lo poco que conseguíamos nos lo robaban igual y nadie nos ayudaba para defendernos, las demás personas nos veían con burla y desprecio, humillaciones y golpes por ser de la calle, solo mi hermano y yo hemos caminado solitariamente en estas calles que son también un reflejo de nuestra vida, a pesar de ser gemelos somos diferentes pero a la vez no, incluso también teníamos sueños los cuales se rompieron por el tiempo. Nadie sabe por lo que hemos pasado y nadie lo sabrá o eso creo…

"_I walk a lonely road  
the only one that i have ever known  
don't know were it goes  
but it's home to me and i walk alone"_

-El sonido de las patrullas les venía pisando los talones, obtuvieron un gran festín debido a que tenía 3 días que habían inaugurado una nueva joyería llamada "JOULY" el cual traía joyas importadas desde Egipto-

Lifty.. Ahora! –Fue el grito de su hermano mayor, era una señal que desde hace años usaban para que no los atraparan tan fácilmente, solo debían separase para tomar caminos distintos, ya más tarde se encontraban en su escondite claro si no es que aparecían ese par de idiotas de pacotillas que se hacían llamar héroes-

"_I walk this empty street  
on the boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
and i'm the only one and i walk alone  
I walk alone, i walk alone  
i walk alone an' i walk a"_

-Shifty se había ido por la derecha y el por la izquierda también otra costumbre sin embargo aún no tenían su victoria asegurada Splendon't no se te tocaba el corazón cuando se trataba de ellos y más porque el otro Splendid en algunas ocasiones lo dejo irse con los botines incluso ellos mismos no sabían a que se debía eso ya que el otro no paraba de hablar de la justicia, lo que no sabían es que Splendid ya los conocía desde hace tiempo solo que no lo recordaban quizás por ese pequeño lazo que el héroe considera amistad-

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone  
Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh  
ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah_

-Solo faltaba cruzar la calle y una 4 cuadras más y se iría por ultimo por el drenaje no era de su grado pero era uno de los lugares para escapar mejor, la adrenalina corría por sus venas en ese momento pero al llegar casi al otro lado un tráiler venía a toda velocidad hacia él, no podía frenar al correr, solo fue cuestión de segundos ya que cerros los ojos pero nada no sintió absolutamente nada, lo que le hizo abrir de nuevos los ojos fue al sentir el aire pegar su rostro-

¿Siempre en líos no? –Mierda era el si este estaba con él lo más probable es que el de la cabeza roja ya estuviera peleándose con Shifty, estúpida suerte esta vez no tendrían como salir de esto, se había empezado a remover molesto por la forma en que lo cargaba- No te muevas me haces perder equilibrio –Contesto Splendid le pone de nervios se le podía caer a la altura que iban, Lifty parecía pez fuera del agua si algo le pasara su hermano lo mataría-

_I'm walking down the line  
that divides me somewhere in my mind  
on the border line of the edge  
and where i walk alone  
Read between the lines what's  
fucked up and everything's all right  
check my vital signs to know i'm still alive  
and i walk alone  
I walk alone, i walk alone  
i walk alone an i walk a_

-Splendid llevaba con trabajo hacia el bosque al menor de los gemelos ya que este se removía como gusano- Quédate quieto maldita sea! –Lo había hecho enoja ya- Splendon't y yo debemos hablar seriamente con ustedes.. –Estaba serio-

Si creen que dejaremos de robar están muy equivocados –Se lo decía con su típica sonrisa burlona pero verlo tan serio se borró de inmediato, al parecer no bromeaba, al ver que estaban cerca del bosque se extrañaba pero ver una pequeña fogata y a su hermano junto con idiota de cabeza roja tan tranquilos es que era importante-

-_**La gran pregunta- "¿Por qué? ¿Si nunca se conocieron?" –Eso es lo que creía o quería creer cuando en realidad los héroes los conocían de hace tiempo- "Cuando eran niños"**_

**Bueno este es mi 3 fanfic de Happy Tree Friends concentrado en estos gemelos y héroes n.n fue en un pequeño arranque de inspiración en esta canción de la banda Green Day espero las disfruten será de solo 2 capítulos, le doy gracias a Marga16 por seguir mis historias hasta luego :D**


End file.
